Active infrared night vision is commonly found in commercial, residential and government security applications, providing effective night time imaging under low light conditions. Active infrared night vision typically combines infrared illumination in the spectral range 700-1000 nanometers (nm), and records the resultant image with CCD cameras sensitive to this spectral range. This spectral range is just below the visible spectrum of the human eye. Accordingly, a scene that may appear uniformly dark to a human eye, may instead appear as a shaded monochrome image on a display device.